(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a marketing system, and more particularly, to a marketing system operated under the leadership of consumers wherein consumers disclose their interest in or intention to purchase goods on an electronic network so that goods dealers can buy the right to communicate with the consumers.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In the form of marketing conventionally established for buying and selling goods, a dealer sets up shop at a certain location so that goods or services are available there, and a consumer as a customer visits the shop and purchases goods or services if they meet the consumer's needs. Another popular form of marketing is mail order wherein consumers buy goods that are publicized through communication media such as broadcasting, publications, electronic networks, etc.
In economic societies, markets are generally operated in such a way that suppliers who provide goods or services to consumers take the leadership in the marketing. That is, dealers who supply respective different genres of goods have their places of marketing, such as shops, and consumers as purchasers visit such places selling goods they want and purchase desired goods. This form of marketing is dominant because, although goods generally can be kept at a certain place forever until their purchasers visit there, consumers cannot stay at the same place forever and wait until certain goods to come to the inventory; consequently, a market is a place where a person possessing goods runs a shop to sell the goods.
In the conventional form of marketing, when consumers need certain goods or services, they must look for a shop selling such goods or services for themselves. Therefore, if the goods sought for are not very popular, it is difficult for consumers to locate a shop dealing in such goods, and also requires much time and labor in locating a right shop.